For the Honor of Greyskull: The Inheritence Chapter 15 through 17
by Sherafan214
Summary: Anika, daughter of Adora, is looking for her Mother. During this journey she find out about family secrets and her own destiny. Anika, AJ, Jerrod, Amanda, Pretty Kitty, and Quill are all my own character. The rest belong to Mattel and Filmation (thanks for making my childhood awesome). Readers please don't forget to check out the other chapters.


Chapter 15

"I am the girl in my visions. The visions were about me." Anika, now Casteel, has said.

"Yes, Anika, you are now Casteel. Forged in battle, protector of the people of Etheria and for the people of Eternia. Your shield represents your two homes. Unforturnately, your childhood experience sealed your fate, but I know you will guard your responsibilities well. Your Mother and Uncle will guide you and show you what to do." The Sorceress said.

Anika looked in mirror and saw Layla's reflection. Layla was covered in armour. Anika walked over to her and noticed how big she had gotten. She moved her hands over Layla's fur and could feel every strong muscle and the way she breathed.

"Hmmmm, if I was forged from war and you are my companion, I am naming you War Wolf. Kind of interesting since your Papa is Battle Cat." Casteel said.

"I like it." War Wolf said and gave a deep howl.

"Anika, I am so proud of you, but as your Father, I will worry about you. I ask that you don't do anything crazy to get yourself killed." SeaHawk said.

"That goes the same for the both of us as well." Queen Marlena said, representing her and Randor

"And the rest of us, as well." Said Glimmer.

"I can't promise I won't do anything bat shit crazy, but I will promise that I won't try and get myself killed."

"Yup. That is my cousin in there." Amanda joked.

"Casteel, I want to run and get used to this armour." Wolf said.

"That's fine, but after dinner . I think there are some things that we need to hammer out in our plan, but I am so hungry to think about it." Anika said.

"Why don't we all go sit in the dining hall so we can eat and talk." The Sorceress said.

There was a large harvest table with chairs lined up. Everyone had a seat and started passing the food around. The Sorceress and Marlena made sure there was plenty of food so that Bow could take it back to Etheria for the Rebels stationed on the planet and any remaining inhabitants on the planet. They sat and talked over plans. They came to the conclusion that Bow and Glimmer will help Quill with getting people off the planet and that He-Man, Casteel, and SeaHawk would go in and get Adora out. Glimmer mentioned her cousing, Double Trouble had confirmed that Adora was indeed at Horror Hall. SeaHawk mentioned that they could take a rescue boat up the river and then go in on foot.

"Since the rescue boats are bigger, we can take Battle Cat, War Wolf, and Spirit. When Mom gets out, we take her to Grampa Falcon's Island." Casteel said.

"Anika, I don't like the idea of you going into Horror Hall. I would prefer you to stay back and help with evacuation." Marlena said.

"Gramma, I know you are worried, but they will be expecting He-Man, Dad, and Uncle Bow, not me. I can slip in find her. I will stay in the form of Casteel, give her sword, have change into She-Ra, then we get out. With having Mom next to me we can fight our way out."

"That is the part that scares me, the fighting." Marlena said.

"Gramma, I really don't want to argue. Aunt Teala has trained me and so has Uncle Duncan. Jerrod pushes me to be better on every practice. I can do this." Casteel pleaded.

"All I ask is don't get killed." The Queen said.

"I will be careful."

Anika was reaching over for a fork and accidently picked up a sharp knife. She didn't even feel it's blade on her skin.

"Anika, you have the sharp end of the knife in your hand." Hawk said.

"Dad, I grabbed a sp-" said as she looked down and saw she was grabbing the blade of the knife. She suddenly looked down and let go of it.

There was no cut on her skin. She didn't feel the blade, there was not blood, and she was not in pain. She had a theory, she took the knife again and stabbed herself with it. Marlena screamed in protest. The blade broke and dropped to the ground.

"Now I see why I was forged and my name is Casteel. My skin is like steel." Casteel said in shock.

"That is because the Ancients of Etheria wanted you to be. They wanted to make sure you were protected as well as be the protector." The Spirit of Greyskull said as his head appeared in front of Casteel.

"I never expected that I wouldn't get hurt. I know from the stories about my Mother and my Uncle that it is possible to get hurt." Casteel said.

"Casteel, as Anika, you are the glue that binds both worlds, but you are also a daughter of Etheria. The Ancients want to make sure your protected as well." The Spirit said.

"I am ready for this great responsibility and I know what needs to be done, but first…. Let the Power Return." Casteel said as she held up her sword and then towards Wolf to transform back.

"The Ancient will be proud." The Spirit said and disappeared.

"I think it would be in the best interest if Casteel and War Wolf not to reveal themselves quite yet. If we come out in the open, Hordak will find out and it could blow the plan. The master plan as far back as I can remember it to get as many Etherians transferred over to Eternia as possible, and then move Mysticore, the Crystal Castle, and Brightmoon over. I know that takes a lot of power and for those that are working that part I thank you, but my main concern is getting my mom rescued and getting Etherians in to a safe location. Even though Etheria is my home, as I can see it will be at a loss. We have so many kingdoms here on Eternia and with adding the three most important magical Castles to Eternia and everyone gets on board, the Horde will be gone forever." Anika said.

"Wow, Anika! Spoken like a true leader." Glimmer said.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to be so harsh about Etheria, but Etheria is just not a planet, it's the people." Anika said.

"No, Anika, you are correct. Etherians have been dealing with the Horde long before you were born. In fact I was a little girl when they came. I saw what they did to many people, good people, like Adora. We know we could lose the planet, but we are happy we will be here on Eternia with people who care about us." Glimmer said.

"Adora was a wonderful bridge for Etheria and Eternia. It is sad that it took Adam to go find her on a different planet and she being part of the Horde, but if that had not happened, then we wouldn't have this wonderful friendship." Queen Angella said.

"So tomorrow it begins. We have Adora home hopefully and begin our journey to rid ourselves of the Horde forever." King Randor said.

"I raise a toast. For the Honor of Etheria!" Bow said.

"For the Honor of Etheria" everyone else said back.

Chapter 16

For two days everyone that was available to work on the ships came out to help. Even the Twiggets came over from Etheria. Startos, Ram-Man, and Buzzoff were in attendance. Mermista and the Merpeople were helping underwater to make sure welding was taken care of under the ship and no leaks were visiable.

Anika would go the Greyskull at night to train with He-Man. He taught her about responsibility of being a hero and that she must do what is right no matter whom the person she was dealing with. Her training as Anika helped her training as Casteel.

She also learned about her powers. Besides having skin of steel, she could also change into anyone she wanted by saying "for the Honor Greyskull, I wish to look like He-Man" while touching his skin, and found out that there was a button on the hand straps of the shield that could make it larger if needed.

He-Man and Anika made their way to the palace with Battle Cat. They came to a river and stopped for a bit. Anika took her boots off and soaked her feet in the river. He-Man sat next to her.

"You're in deep thought. What is wrong?" He-Man asked observantly.

"I am just worried that when we get to Horror Hall, Mom might be dead. That the Horde will see us coming and that thousands of people will die. I am afraid I am not worthy of being Etheria's champion." Anika said while looking into the river.

"I know we are taking a huge risk. Adora would want first and foremost to be safe and then for the people of Etheria be completely free from Hordak's terror. We are taking a gamble on the validity of a sighting."

Anika let the tears of stress flow. Battle Cat came over and lay next to her. She took his helmet off and stroked the fur underneath. He licked the tears from her face and made her giggle. After resting for a bit longer, the trio got up and walked back home. Before they got to the gate to the Palace, He-man gave Anika a hug.

"Mmmrrph, Uncle Adam you're squishing me." Anika said giggling.

"I am sorry, I just love you so much and you are a part of my sister. Plus, I proud of who you have become." He-Man laughed.

Anika yawned and looked out to the horizon. "Tomorrow is it. We will be going into battle. I have fought in fights, but not a true battle. I am scared Uncle Adam, I am so scared. I am afraid we will find Mom and Shadow Weaver and Hordak will have killed her before we get her out."

"Don't think like that, Anika. You will get yourself worked up. We will find her and she will be alive." He-Man said as he raised his sword. "Let the Power return."

He-Man and Battle Cat changed back to Adam and Cringer.

"I am going to get Layla and some stuff. I think I am going to sleep on the Scooner tonight. I think Dad would appreciate me being nearby."

"I think so too. Good night Anika. I will see you at Greyskull in the morning?" Adam said.

"You bet." Anika replied as she went off into the Palace.

"Cringer, I need a favor." Adam said to his friend.

"Sure. What is it?" Cringer asked.

"If something happens to me tomorrow, I want you to make sure Anika gets out safe with Adora." Adam said.

"Understood. You know Adam, I always hated being Battle Cat at times. Tomorrow won't be one of them.

The next morning, Anika and Layla had breakfast with SeaHawk in silence. Layla laid on the floor, eating some sausages that SeaHawk had cooked up for her.

"I know you are scared Anika. We will find her, but one thing is I want you to be careful. Your Mom would not want you to get yourself killed just to rescue her. Also, she would say this if she was around. Being Casteel is a great responsibility. You have strength, agility, and you know how to fight. You can save someone or you can get them killed. You have to be wise in your decisions. I am very proud of you and I know your Mom will be too. She will first be pissed because this was not the life she wanted you to have, but she would be proud." SeaHawk said.

"I know Dad. I know she would be." Anika said quietly. "I need to go. I have a few things I have to do at the Palace. We will see you on Etheria at the North end of Whispering Woods with Uncle Adam, Cringer, and Spirit."

"I will see you there."

Anika and Layla made their way to the Palace. Before she went completely into the Palace itself she made her way to the jails. She grabbed a couple of cups of coffee and made her way up the steps. She was greeted by Marcus and he let Anika and Layla in.

"Ah good morning Princess Anika. I see you brought me something to drink and your mutt for company." Skeletor said.

"Well I wanted to make sure I come visit you before my busy day began." Anika said.

"I hear that you are going to find your Mother today. I ask that you make sure to get rid of Shadow Weaver as soon as you can. She can be more powerful than Hordak. Get rid of the witch and the leader will eventually fall."

"So is that what happened to you Skeletor? No one has seen Evil-Lyn for you years. Gosh I think I wasn't even born yet. I know I was an infant when He-Man captured you." Anika said with smirk, as she was getting ready to take a sip of her coffee.

"It was a lucky coincidence that He-Man got the best of me. Oh he will pay for what he has done. When I get out!" Skeletor said.

"Yeah, good luck with that. As long as the Sorceress and Amanda have those cuffs on you, you're stuck here. Look on the bright side, we will be game buddies for a long, long time." Anika replied.

"I will get out and then I will be the ruler of Eternia." Skeletor replied.

"Well, I would love to continue this nice little chat, but I have to catch a portal to Etheria. I will see you when I get back." Anika said with a waive.

Anika and Layla walked towards Man-at-Arms's work room. She could see that AJ and Jerrod were already in there, as well as Glimmer.

"Hey what is going on?" Anika said.

"We are making sure everything is in order." Glimmer said. "Your Dad has already taken the Solar Scooner to the bay outside of Brightmoon. Bow is with Quill, Frosta, Natossa, Ram-Man, and Mekanek getting people evacuated."

"You should see who is flying with flyers! The Unicorn King decreed that the Unicorns will help the Guard, along with Stratos and his people." Jerrod said.

"Amazing. I am glad to hear. We need to get everyone who is still on Eternia into Grampa's study. I want to go over final plans."

Glimmer nodded in agreement " I will take these boys and get everyone rounded up."

Glimmer, Jerrod, and AJ walked out of the work room.

"You coming along Uncle Duncan?" Anika asked.

"Yes. I have something for you though." Duncan said and handed her a new magnetize harness that had her sword, bow, and quill all together.

Along the straps there was intricate leather imprints of wolf heads. The straps were sturdier and could take the added weight.

"Oh Uncle Duncan, it is beautiful. Look Layla, you're a part of my gear. I love it! Thank you." Anika said.

"I was fortunate you left your gear in your room when you left last night. I used Teala as a test subject to make sure it worked. I am please you are happy." Duncan said with a smile.

"I am. Would you like to walk with me to Grampa's study?" Anika asked.

"I would be honored."

Man-at-Arms, Anika, and Layla walked through the halls and talked about when Anika, AJ, Jerrod, and Amanda were kids. Duncan talked about how enjoyed having all of them with him in the work shop helping on various projects. Anika noted how lite her harness was, even with the sword, bow, quill full of arrows, felt.

They walked into the study and everyone who was in there stopped talking and turned.

"And now it's time for me to be leader." Anika whispered.

"You can do this. You are too much like Randor. A born leader." Duncan said as he squeezed her hand.

"Thanks. Thank you for being my Uncle Duncan and being like a surrogate Grandfather."

"Any time." Said Man-at-Arms.

At a table planning over maps was He-Man, Teala, Queen Marlena, Queen Angella, Glimmer, Madam Razz, AJ, and Jerrod.

Anika walked over to the table with confidence, "Ok so what is the plan and where is everyone at this point?"

"At this point, your Grandfather and the Unicorn Kingare going over aerial provisions with the Air Fleet. I am going to join them in the Rainbow flier. We are going to keep the Palace guarded from the air. Glimmer and Queen Angella will leave here soon to go to Etheria and join Quill and Bow. They will help keep portals open on their side, along with Castaspella and Madam Razz."

"Yes Dearie. Orko is already at Castle Greyskull helping prepare. As soon as I go over I will head to my house to use a protection spell on it. You, your Uncle, hopefully your Mother, Spirit, Battle Cat, and Layla, whoops I mean War Wolf will stay there for the night. Even though we will be deep in the Whispering Woods, it's a good idea for some added protection." Madam said.

"AJ and I will run things here with the Guard on the ground. I believe Man-at-Arms and Teala will be in charge on the ground outside of the walls all the way to GreySkull." Jerrod said.

"I can't believe that this is happening. This is it. Either she comes home or she doesn't. If she doesn't then I will feel good knowing that a lot of Etherians will be safe. Thank you all." Anika said. "I have to go. I have to get Spirit ready. I know he has to be nervous."

Jerrod walked out with Anika into the hall. Anika grabbed his hands and looks up into his eyes.

"I know I have been distant and busy, but when I get home, we will spend more time together and work on finding out about your heritage." She said.

"I know you have had a lot on your mind. I love you, Anika. Come back home to me." Jerrod responded.

He pulled her up for a long kiss and held her tight. She felt like she could melt into him. They pulled away from the kiss and he held her tight. Jerrod leaned down and kissed Anika on her foreheld.

"Go get them. Let them know that the House of Randor does not back down." Jerrod said.

Anika took off and met at the steps. They took off for the stables to get Spirit. Anika made sure everything was packed up. She took a deep breath and looked around. The young Unicorn colts where still sleeping and their mothers were keeping watch. They bowed at the sight of Anika and Layla. Spirit was ready with his saddle already been placed on.

"I see you are ready Spirit." Anika said.

"Yes wen the head stable boy came in, I asked him to help me get ready. I knew I would be expecting you." Spirit said.

A delivery person came in and handed Anika a scroll.

"Miss Catra wanted me to bring this to you. She said she wishes she could be there but she will be helping Princess Teala on the front line. She said good luck." The delivery person said.

Anika opened the scroll. "Good I needed this."

Anika mounted Spirit after checking the saddle bag. She pulled her hood up and made sure her quill, bow, and sword was ok. The new magnetic harness held them tight to her back.

"Ok Layla, I need you to keep up." Anika said as they made their way to the stable doors.

"You got it." Layla said.

"Ok Spirit, on to Greyskull." Anika said and they took off running immediately.

Chapter 17

The sun was shining as they made their way across fields and through the woods. All of a sudden then came up along He-Man and Battle cat. Both came to a halt.

"Well Uncle, I guess we are riding together. If you don't mind, I need to change." Anika said.

"I think we a have minute." He-man replied.

"FOR THE HONOR OF ETHERIA! I AM CASTEEL"

Anika and Layla changed into Casteel and War Wolf. After they transformed, Casteel mounted War Wolf.

"Nothing against you, Spirit, but I need to get used to Wolf." Casteel said.

"None taken. It will give me a chance to race the Great War Wolf." Spirit said.

"I will take that challenge, as well as race the Mighty Battle Cat." Wolf said and then did a long howl.

"I think we are stuck in a race Uncle." Casteel laughed.

"I think so, too." He-Man said.

All of them raced to Castle Greyskull. At the end of the race, Battle Cat won.

"Nice win, Old Man." Wolf said.

"Hey, watch who you are call old, Pup." Battle Cat laughed.

They finally reached Greyskull and Spirit was the first one to reach the end of the ramp towards the drawbridge.

"Now you two can stop picking on each other. Spirit won." Anika said. "Sorceress, please open the drawbridge."

"As you wish Casteel." The Sorceress's voice came over them.

The drawbridge lowered and everyone went inside. Casteel gave the Sorceress a hug.

"Anika, it is so good to see that you are ready." Sorceress said.

"I am nervous as can be. I can't believe this day is finally here." Casteel said nervously.

"I am sure you are nervous. I am worried for you and about you. You are not just another hero, you are a family member like your Uncle, Aunt, and the rest of the Family. I want you to come back alive." The Sorceress said as she hugged Anika.

He-Man took Casteel's hand and squeezed it and Battle Cat came up next to her. War Wolf nudged her back.

"We can do this Casteel. We are made for this." Wolf said.

"Then I am ready."

"Casta will be on the other side of the portal. She has your Mother's sword. You must make sure she turns into She-Ra in order to counteract any spell Shadow Weaver has placed. We place a spell on the Sword of Protection and she must remain She-Ra until she is back here at GreySkull for us to remove any of Weaver's spells." The Sorceress said.

"Understood." Both He-Man and She-Ra said at the same time.

The Sorceress opened a portal and He-Man and Casteel entered. They transported to the North end of Whispering Woods where there was a river that would run into the Fright Zone and Horror Hall. Castaspella was waiting with SeaHawk and a rescue boat that was rigged to fly if needed.

"Casteel, did the Sorceress tell you two what you needed to do?" Casta asked.

"Yes. I know I can do this. I will have to use my power of transforming into a person a lot. I want to make sure I have a lot of guards fooled." Anika said.

"It looks like my daughter has a good plan for what needs to be done." SeaHawk said.

"I will make sure I can make way for her." He-Man said.

"Ok I think we need to load up." Casteel said.

Battle Cat and War Wolf made their way onto the rescue boat and Casteel guided Spirit on. Once Spirit was on he laid down on the boat they got ready to take off. Castaspella told them they would meet at Madame Razz's house in a day's time.

It was about an hour's ride to Fright Zone. Casteel leaned against Spirit.

"Spirit, if something happens and Uncle Adam and I can't get out. I want you to take my Father and leave. Have him destroy the boat. You can get him out faster." Casteel said quietly.

"You know he won't leave without you and I won't either. Your Mother would not want that either." Spirit said.

"I know, but I don't want him to die because he stuck around for me and Uncle Adam. Please, Spirit you will get him out of here if need be." Casteel pleaded.

"Yes. For you, I will." Spirit said.

The boat made its way to where the woods ended and the section of the river that ran into Fright Zone began.

"This is where we go on foot Casteel." He-Man said.

SeaHawk embraced his daughter tightly.

"Come back to me safe. I will be waiting here." Seahawk said.

"I love you Dad." Casteel said and turned to Spirit. "I love you Spirit."

"I love you to Casteel." Spirit replied with tears in his eyes.

"Before you leave. A spy for the Rebellion confirmed that Adora was seen being escorted into the Fright Zone. Something big is about to happen and you have to move quickly." SeaHawk said.

He-Man and Casteel nodded and understood. They got off the boat with War Wolf and Battle Cat. They made their way down the river.

Anika took a scroll out for her sword's sheath. I was between her and her mother's sword.

"Catra sent this to me. It is a drawing of both Fright Zone and Horror Hall. She specifically drew out the details of the dungeon area." Casteel said as she showed the map to He-Man.

"I am familiar with the dungeons in Fright Zone. I helped your Mom many times rescuing Etherians out of there. I have only been to Horror Hall twice." He-Man replied.

"We better move fast. By the sounds of it we need to thwart any plans Hordak has." Casteel said.

Casteel and He-Man made their way to Fright Zone. Wolf and Cat stayed behind out of sight, ready for their friends' return. They entered the main building through a small access corridor. They made their way through the halls dodging and hiding from Storm Troopers that were patrolling. They turned right and made their way to the Throne Room.

They hid behind a large computer console. Hordak was on his throne and Shadow Weaver was at his side. A group of Horde Troopers walked in with Scorpia and a woman.

"Ah Adora. So good to see you my dear. I know I don't get to come and visit you as often as I would like but my plans are coming together. I have finally finished my plans to conquer both Etheria and Eternia. Once I offer their surrender for your release, I will enter Eternia and enslave everyone you love. In a way I am only going to give you a few moments of freedom. As for your beautiful daughter, Anika, I have watched her closely. She has made quite a name for herself on Eternia. She will make a wonderful addition to my warrior. I remember at one time you were one of my favorite warriors. How fitting."

"You stay away from Anika. I won't let you harm her. He-Man will stop you!" Adora said.

"Silence! Scorpia take her back to her cell." Hordak ordered.

"Uncle, I am going to follow Scorpia and her troops. I think I can get Mom just before she makes it to the dungeons. Can you cause a distraction?"

"I sure can. I will give you five minutes. I will wait here and then let Hordak know that he has a visitor."

"Fantastic. Please be careful." Casteel said and gave him a hug.

Casteel quietly followed the troops, Adora, and Scorpia. The troops were moving in formation around Adora and Scorpia was behind them by ten feet. Casteel quietly got behind Scorpia and put her hand over Scorpia's mouth. Scorpia squirmed and tried to yell but her mouth was muffled. Casteel pulled her sword and used the handle to knock Scorpia unconscious.

Casteel then pulled Scorpia behind a pillar and set her down on the ground.

"Have a good nap Scorpia. I is well deserved." Casteel said and turned around to if anyone was looking. "I wish to look like Scorpia."

A light formed around Casteel and she changed into Scorpia.

"Now to catch up with the troopers." Casteel said.

It did not take long for Casteel to catch up. They finally made it to Adora's cell. One storm trooper grabbed the keys of a peg and opened it up. Another grabbed Adora and placed her in the cell.

"Leave us. I will make sure Princess Adora is locked up. I have some unfinished business with her." The fake Scorpia.

"Yes Scorpia. Whatever you say Scorpia." The troopers said.

The troopers left the area.

"What do you want Scorpia? Isn't know I am going to die here enough for you?" Adora said.

"No it is not enough. You deserve better." The fake Scorpia said. "I wish to return to being Casteel!"

A light formed again and fake Scorpia turned into Casteel. She reached up, grabbed Adora's sword, and handed it to her.

"You need to change into She-Ra. If there is any spells that Weaver place on you we need to hurry. You changing into She-Ra will counteract them." Casteel said.

"Who are you?" Adora said in shock.

"Hurry up, you have to do this before get caught." Casteel said worryingly.

Adora lifted her sword. The familiar magic was vibrating through it.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!"

The magic unleased from the sword and swirled around her. She turned into She-Ra.

"I AM SHE-RA."

"Ok now that I have transformed and before we go anywhere, who are you?" She-Ra asked.

"LET THE POWER RETURN." Anika said. "Hi Mom."

She-Ra stood there in shock and dropped her sword.

"Anika!" She-Ra said.


End file.
